Naomi Rider
Naomi Tsuki Rider is an 18(?) year old orphan girl who was found by Kenny and Rolo Sano after witnessing the murder of her parents, Lina and Kenichi Rider, and then being raped by there murderer at age 5. She's lived with the Sano's ever since, and they treated her like she was their little sister. Somewere along the way though, she actually developed feelings for Kenny, and Kenny did for her. Both Sano's taught her how to fight with a sword and with hand-to-hand combat, speak french, and unintentually, be a master prankest. Kenny was the one who taught her how to fly though. Naomi has pure white wings, and control's the element water. She can do EVERYTHING with water. She can summon her mother's water dragon, use her "hair clip", which was her mother's sword by simply saying, "Mizu no ken" Or water sword. She can even breath under water, freeze herself in a block of ice, turn herself into water, and control anything were water is present, even humans. Naomi adores Skittles, Kenny's scarlet macaw. She's a huge animal lover. Naomi is the sweet, happy go lucky, puts others before herself type, and rarely gets mad. She's stubborn though, and hates it when her head is pat. She NEVER wears dresses or skirts unless she has pants or shorts on under them, due to the little issue mentioned above. She, sadly, has constant nightmears about that day. She was seperated from Kenny and Rolo when she turned 16, since they ran into a gang of Vampire hunters. She fled to switzerland for two years before returning to japan a couple years later. Some how her feelings for kenny slipped, and she tried to run away, thinking that kenny didn't like her and was with a Neko girl named Nakita. Thankfully, Kenny stopped her. There still going out to this day. Kenny has also recently proposed. She recently had another child, which her and Kenny named " Ari Kenneth Sano". She's also become a shade, and her master is Silver Shadow Fang. She is also very good friends with his wife, Young Fang. Likes Kenny, Skittles( bird and candy) Staying up late, DDR, any kind of game you can sing and/or dance to, anime, Kaito Shion, len and rin Kagamine, Piano, sword fighting, water, swimming, playing pranks on the twins, flying, faye, Ari Dislikes Dresses, skirts, huge amout of blood-shed, loosing at games, kenny when he watches her play some hard song on her keyboard only once and is immedatly able to play it right after her, people picking on or hurting faye or ari Relationships Rolo Michle Sano: Care-giver??? I dont know. Kenneth Ross Sano: fiancee Faye Roslyn Sano: Daughter. Silver Shadow Fang: master Ari Kenneth Sano: Son Job shade Special Abilities Naomi can control water with ease, and can do a variety of things with water. She can even turn herself into any state of water. She can also breath under water and like ceil, is able to sing any song and have the water do what she wants, although she hasn't figured that out yet. Naomi is able to cast spells, but also doesnt realize that. Species Water sage/fallen angel, Shade Strengths Fighting , music, pranking, flying Weaknesses Lightning or electricity. One hit, and she can't use water for a certain amount of time. it depends on how hard she was hit with it. Since the Sano's usually "read" into people more than people should due to them being vampire's, Naomi has also learned to pick up on that.. She isn't the best at it though. She usually guesses wrong. Emotions are a ''HUGE ''Problem for her when she's fighting or something happens. Appearance Short, Light blue hair and lighter blue eyes, thin. Category:OCs of Elizabeth